WTF!
by PinoyAko12
Summary: Friends Aira, Christine,Bryan, JM and Luke are suddenly dropped on the world of Hetalia. How? Which romances will develop? What will happen? But the most important question is: Will they ever get back?
1. Prolouge

Hello! **This is mine and my friend kakishika's story. She also has this on her account, though she said that I should continue it also, so, here I go! Sorry if there are wrong spellings, grammar, and anything else that's wrong. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: WHATEVER I IR YOU DO I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Prologue

No One's P.O.V.

France and England fought...AGAIN! God, well that's not new I guess.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" England slammed open his door in frustration. "That wanker will get it. REAL GOOD..." Susuddenly his cloak and spellbook appeared out of nowhere. He then chanted SOE words that aren't English. He then thrusted his left hand out, the other hand holding his spebook. "CURSE YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" but his spell didn't quite...work

* * *

**As you might have noticed, (for the people who have read kakishika's version) that I added or changed ome things from her version because the truth is, she only uploaded it but I wrote it. So I did changed or added a few things here and there. Anyway Reviews are gladly accepted!**


	2. Chapter 1: A normal day, yet weird too

**Hello! Guys. I forgot to tell you that this is a self-insert. If u no likey, u no readey.**

**DISCLAIMER: WHATEVER WE DO HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO US.**

* * *

'Dude! It's Hetalia Day! Meet U L8tr!' Bryan sighed. It was a text from his old friend, Aira. They haven't seen each other for years.

'W8 4 me! I'm almost there!' Bryan texted back. Him and the rest of the gang (Aira, Christine, JM, Luke) were going to a hetalia convention because it's October 25. **(A/N: I don't know where Bryan got this but he told me that Hetalia Day was** **on October 25, though i'm not so sure myself.) **They were just waiting for him to come. After awhile Bryan finally parked to a parking lot near their meeting place.

"I'm here!" Bryan called out to the gang. Unfortunately for him, Aira was the first to see and hear him.

"BRY! It's been a long, lo-" Christine 'Ahemed'

"What Aira means to say is that we haven't seen each other for years and we last saw each other during 5th grade. Some of us are seniors now, like you and me, while some are still juniors like Aira. I guess what she meant to say was...we missed you...missed you a lot.." Christine then walked up to Bryan and hugged him, Bryan returning the gesture.

Aira ruined the moment by punching JM in the arm and chanting 'Funny Funny! Funny!' again and again. Aira's a junior but she acts like a 4th grader sometimes...then Luke follwed suit and it was starting to tick Christine off. She is VERY short-tempered.

"CAN EUCH BEIDE NUR DEN MUND HALTEN?! (CAN THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!)" Christine shouted at the two. She pinched the bridge of her nose in complete annoyance. It was like she's Fem!Germany (whose counterpart is her favorite character [Germany])in real life, whila Aira was Fem!Italy.

"Okay! Well did you guys bring your cosplays?" Aira asked, finally stopping. Christine sighed in relief.

"Ja, das habe ich. (Yes, I did.)"

"Mierda! me olvidé la mía en el coche! Wait just a minute guys! I'll just get it! (Holy shit! I forgot mine at the car!)" He said running off.

"Okay! Just hurry up!" Aira said.

"Come on Aira! Let's get changed already." Christine said pulling Aira to the nearest bathroom.

"Ok, nee-chan!

"Oi! Christine! Aira! We'll wait for you two outside, ok? We don't have cosplays anyway!" Jm called out to the duo.

"Okay!"

~A MOMENT LATER~

Christine, Aira, and bryan aready got changed. Christine as Germany, complete with pistol and whip. Aira as Hungary, with the flower in her hair. She even bought a new frying pan! Then, Bryan as Spain, with the basket of tomatoes

"Bryan, why did you cosplay as Spain? Alam mo naman na ayaw na ayaw ko sa conquistadore na yan eh! (You know how I hate that Spanish conqueror!)" Christine complained.

"Eh! Tin-Tin! Paborito kong karakter si España eh! (But Spain is my favorite character!)" Bryan reasoned.

"Eh, 'bat kasi paborito mong karakter si España? (Why is your favorite country Spain?)" Luke asked.

"Eh kasi,...maganda yung kultura ni España at chaka ang ganda ng atittude nya eh...(Spain's Culture is nice...also his atittude...)" Bryan explained.

Christine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"O! Sya sya! Tara na nga! We're gonna be late for the Hetalia Day Convention!(O! Come On! Come On! Let's go now!)" Jm exclaimed.

And so the gang walked along the corridors of the building, walking to the convention. When suddenly there was a flash of mint green light and the next thing they knew...they felt as if they were...falling...

~End chapter 1~

* * *

**BWAHHAHA! Minor cliffhanger! haha i'm gonna let you guys ponder on this for a while. I might upload another chappy this saturday or maybe every saturday, 1 chapter or maybe 2! well so buh-bye now!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: WHAT THE HECK?

**A/N: Hi guys! I know this is REALLY late but, this is still a chappy. Anyway** **our quarterly exams are coming up and because of that, I'LL try to type THREE chappies today, one for last week, one for today and another for next week.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF HETALIA BELONGED TO ME, THE MIRROR OF ERISED WOULD BE A NORMAL MIRROR TO ME, SADLY, IT ISN'T!**

* * *

As they were falling down, a certain G9 with Romano, Prussia and Spain were really confused as to what was falling.

THUD!

The 3 of them went crashing to the ground. The other two you ask? Aira was caught flawlessly by none other than the love of her life, Japan, who didn't even flinch at the physical touch. Christine was in Germany's arms, who happened to be her favorite character, but not her crush. According to her that is...but Aira has her doubts. All of them were busy groaning and checking for bruises to notice who was watching them and where they are.

"Oh so the girls get treated like diamonds and we boys are what? I don't know! Thrown to the side like we're a bunch of rocks, huh?" JM complained.

"Of course, you bloody wanker!" said a British voice. Wait just a second...British voice?

All of their ears perked up and turned to the direction of the voice. JM's and Luke's mouth's were slightly open. Bryan was pinching himself. When Aira saw who was holding her she blushed so bad Spain's tomatoes would be put to shame and then she fainted. only Christine was able to handle herself. She closed her eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

" Mr. Germany, do you mind?" She was asking permission to let her down.

"N-Nein! Of course n-not." He let her down, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "F-Frau, m-may I ask-" Christine cut him off.

"I'll explain everything later, 'kay?" She said, earning a nod from the German.

Christine pinched her nose in frustration. "All right, first things first..." She turned to Japan. "Japan-san, put the girl down in the grass. I know how to wake her up." then she 'ahemed' as if trying to making her voice deeper. Her dark brown eyes, if impossible, even became darker, the darkest shade of brown possible.

"THE THREE OF YOU, ON YOUR FEET! NOW!" her voice becoming suddenly military like. Her aura surrounding a little bit.

The three saluted. "MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

'Ich würde wirklich gerne jemanden wie dies in traning Italien und Japan (I'd really like someone like this in traning Italy and Japan)' Germany thought 'but I don't want to see her aura anymore. even Russia's a little creeped out.'

"STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE UNTIL I SAY SO, CLEAR?"

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

She 'ahemed' again, her voice returning to normal, eyes returning to her original color.

"Finally got that over with..anyway, I'll introduce ourselves. I'm Christine Joyce Darusin. Tin-Tin for short, or if you think it's informal, Christine would do. 16." she then pointed to the girl lying in the ground "Aira Chryzl Domingo. Aira. 15. ULTIMATE, I repeat, ULTIMATE fangirl of Japan!" Japn bushed a hundred shades of red seeing he had someone who likes him. "So Japan, don't be surprised if she wants to live with you." Japan thought it was just his imagination but he thought he saw Christine's eye twitch and hands clench into fists. Then she turned ti the other three of 'Gunggong trio' if you want to.

"Luke Beltran. Luke. Slight crush on Belarus, ULTIMATE fan of South Korea. 16. Jose Miguel Gonzales. JM. Slight, VERY slight crush on Seychelles and BIGGEST fan of Britain. You name it. Queens, Kings, history, culture, economy, the list goes on and on. And lastly, Bryan Magrare. Bry. 16. ANIME FREAK. That is all about them Any more questions?"

Italy raised his hand, which Christine acknowledged with a nod.

"Who do you and Bry like? As in, who are you crushing on?" Italy asked innocently.

"Well personally Italy, I don't know either. All I know is that my favorite character is Germany." Germany blushed slightly. Unfortunately, his brother saw it. Prussia was about to speak but unfortunate for him, his brother stopped him by giving him a death glare.

"As for Bryan...I don't know either. All I know is he really loves anime and also Spain." Again. Japan could've sworn Christine's eyes twitch and her fist clench, but thought it was just his imagination.

"Any more?"

"Your traits frau.." Germany asked.

"Right. I love books. My alone time is my happy time...well just think of me as female Germany, because we have a LOT of things in common. Oh yeah, I'm a fangirl of yaoi." She stole a glance at Japan, who was blushing.

"Aira, as I told you, is a fangirl of Kiku. She loves anime and manga and could pass for a drama queen. And oh, even though she's a junior, she acts like a 4th grader." then she dropped to a whisper. "And she loves MLP. Don't mention that in front of her she'll go BERSERK for it" she returned to her normal voice. "Bryan, as I told you before, LOVES anime. Among us 5, the 2 of us are the most animers. Though he likes to draw, and I like to memorize anime songs, especially vocaloid. Then JM and Luke...Mein Gott. They're like Turkey and Greece in the real world. They're not really anime freaks. In fact the only anime they've ever watched is Hetalia. I'll explain Hetalia later. Also, they are HISTORIANS! Espacially during WWII. Any more questions?"

"I have one love, do you REALLY know who we are?" Britain asked

"Yes. One by one 'kay? NATIONS LINE UP NOW!" Christine said in her booming voice once more.

Immediately, nations sprang up on their feet, lining up as quickly as they could as if their life was on the line.

"Now let's begin..." She took a deep breath. "America, Alfred F. Jones. Britain, Arthur Kirkland. Russia, Ivan Braginski. France, Francis Bonnefoy. China, Wang Yao. Canada, Matthew Williams. Italy Veneziano, Feliciano Vargas. Italy Romano, Lovino Vargas. Spain, Anotonio Fernandez Carriedo. Japan, Kiku Honda. Prussia, Gilbert Beilchsmidt. And lastly, Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt. There, does that answer your question, Britain?"

He-or rather-They were completely speechless.

"H-How...?"

"You're from an anime, Hetalia." She calmly said.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed except Italy.

"Vee~ Why is everybody shouting...Vee..I need some pasta..." Italy said.

"Is everyone deaf?! I said you're from an anime, Hetalia."

"Japan, How do you not know about this?" Britain said.

"I don't know too, Ingurando-san...I don't have a single clue..." The Japanese man said, completely dumbfounded.

Then there was an awkward moment of silence. Then Japan cleared his throat.

"Christine-chan, why are dressed as Germany-san earlier? Do you, Bryan-san and Aira-kun cosplay?"

"Yes. In fact, we always do it when there is a cosplay con. I already explained that Germany is my favorite character, so normally I'll cosplay as him. Bryan, same reason. Aira cosplayed as Hungary because she and Eliza have a lot in common. They both hate Prussia's guts-"

"NO ONE HATES ZHE AWESOME ME'S GU-!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, PRUSSIA! Now where the fuck was I...Oh yeah. They both hate Prussia's guts. They both love yaoi and doujinshi. And thay both fangirl a **LOT**. Questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Good. Now I have a question for you Britain. Did you and France fight before we got here?"

"Yes. That bloody wanker and I did. Why?" Britain answered rather harshly while glaring daggers at the Frenchie, who is cowering behind the BTT.

"And did you try to curse him afterwards?" Christine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Y-Yes love. Why?"

Christine threw her arms over her head and put it in her hips. "That explains it. Your magic brought us here then. I suppose you don't have a reverse spell yet, don't you?"

"N-No...N-Not yet love..." Britain hung his head.

Christine sighed. "Now to wake her up..." Christine got her iPod from her pocket and picked a song. "Ugh...I never wanted to play this song but...I guess I don't have a choice..." She went to Aira's side and held her iPod near her ear and tapped 'play'. "Good thing she forced me to download this song..."

_My Little Pony,  
I used to wonder what friendship could be.  
My Little Pony,  
Until you shared it with me-_

Aira's eyes shot open as she grabbed Christine's iPod and sang hysterically with the song.

"AIRA! GRAB AHOLD OF YOURSELF! JAPAN IS FUCKINGLY HERE!" Christine yelled, her eyes flicking from brown to red.

"...what?" Aira said, completely dumbfounded.

"Are you deaf? I said Japan's here. They're all real...We're In Hetalia with no idea on how to get home because of Britain's magic." Christine explained, her eyes finally stopped flicking from brown to red.

"..." There was a complete moment of silence...Then her aura darker than Russia's appeared. Unfortunately for Britain, she had her frying pan, which was a good thing for her. "England," She said in a sing-song voice. "you better know the reverse spell for this or I'n gonna beat the FUCKING SHIT OUTTA YOU! Now...America..you're gonna get it from me too...FOR BOMBING HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI!" She then advanced on the two.

"C-Christine, I t-think you sh-shouldn't h-have woken her u-up yet..." Canada whispered behind her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Christine nearly jumped out of skin. "Oh...Canada...don't startle me like that! I'm sorry for not noticing you back there..." Christine cracked a small smile.

"I-It's fine really! And I'm sorry too for startling you..." He said clutching Kumajirou tighter.

"It's okay broski, It's okay..." Christine put her arm around Canada's shoulder.

"Now to stop that crazy girl...OI! AIRA! STOP BEATING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF AMERICA AND BRITAIN! YOU CAN DO IT LATER!" Christine scolded Aira.

"Okay Nee-Chan!" Aira skipped to Christine and hugged her right arm.

"DUDETTE! THANK YO SO MU-" Christine shut him up.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE IN GOOD TERMS WITH ME ALFRED F. JONES! YOU STILL COLONIZED MY HOME COUNTRY! ALSO YOU ENGLAND!" Christine slapped them both.

"Which coun...try?" They both said, dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: Whahahahahah cliffhanger, but since i'm trying to post 3 chapters today, not really much of a cliffhanger. Rate, Favorite, Follow, and the most important of all, REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: Answers and Problems

**2nd story today. haah enjoy zhe awesome chapter. oh yeah many cursing in tagalog so chappy rated t. This chappy's for today's update.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? do I need to post this in every chapter? anyway just in case though. HETALIA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, CRYSTAL CLEAR?**

* * *

They shouldn't have done that because it only made Christine a **LOT **more infuriated. Though Spain and Japan already have a hunch as to which country Christine was referring to.

"MGA PUTANG INA NYO! HINDI NYO MAN LANG MAALALA NA NASAKOP NYO ANG PINAKA MINAMAHAL KONG BANSA, PILIPINAS! (YOUR WHORE MOHERS! YOU CAN EVEN REMEMBER THAT YOU CONQUERED MY BELOVED COUNTRY, PHILIPPINES!)" Christine was close to crying. She was holding back tears.

"Tin-Tin, 'wag mong ilabas yung gali- (Tin-Tin, don't push all your anger to them)" Bryan started.

"'WAG KANG MAKIALAM BRYAN! AT WALA PA AKONG SANISABI NA GUMALAW KA MULA SA PWESTO MO!(NO ONE'S ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION BRYAN! AND I'M NOT YET TELLING YOU TO MOVE FROM YOUR PLACE!)" Christine yelled, her eyes becoming a darker shade a brown and shows a slight shade a red. She turned around to face the four people.

"Firstly, España. You made a lot of people suffer during your colonization. Your nation was **SO** strict." Slap

"America, You set us free from the Spaniards,yes. But you also conquered our, _my_ nation. _UNTIL NOW MOST FILIPINOS DEPEND ON YOUR COUNTRY...BECAUSE OF YOU, WE FILIPINOS ARE LOSING OUR NATIONALISM..._" Slap

"And lastly Japan...Your colonization was the worst of all even though it only lasted for only 3. Fucking. Years..Seriously, I don't even know what Aira sees in you..." Biggest slap of all that it left a mark.

"I don't want to say the horrible things you did to Philippines. To _her_. That's why I hate you most of all. America is next, and lastly Spain...TAPOS SASABIHIN MO SAKIN NA HINDI MO MAALALA?! HAH. AYOS KA RIN ANO? Oo nag pala. Kung akala mo Kirkland na hindi ako magagalit sayo...Nagkakamali ka. (THEN YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! HAH. ARE YOU OKAY? Oh yeah. If you think Kirkland that I'm not angry at you then, You. Are. Wrong.)" Slap.

"I'm ANGRY AT ALL 4 YOU!" Christine bowed head and was shaking in anger. Then suddenly she kneeled to the ground and hugged her chest and cried silently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I think you 3 have permission to speak now!" Aira turned to the other 3 who are still in a salute position.

"So the 4 of you don't. I repeat. _**DON'Tgo near her at ALL**_ _**TIMES,**_ all right?" Jm Asked.

"Si! Anything for mi hija!"

"Of course I wouldn't! I'm NOT an idiot!"

"No sweat, bro!"

"Hai. I respect her Personar Space."

"H-Hey C-Christine, stop crying n-now...H-Here's Kumajirou..." Canada offered.

"M-Merci, Canada." Christine stood up, wiping off her tears, sniffing every now and then.

"Tin-Tin, ok ka lang ba? (Are you al right?)" Asked Bryan.

"K-Konti...(A b-Bit...)"

After a little while Christine finally stopped crying.

"Now another problem that needs to be solved: Whose house are we gonna stay in. If we need to be separated, we will be separated." Christine pointed out.

"Why don't you live with mo-"

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL, FRANCEY-PANTS" The girls exclaimed.

"Vee! Bella signora, Christine! Why don't you live with us? Germany, Me and Prussia. Oh, and also Jap-"

"ITALY! Don't say that name in front of Christine! She'll get angry again! you don'y want her to be angry again, do you?"

Shake of the head.

"Japan do you mind moving out for a while?" Germany asked.

"Iie. NOt at arr Germany-san. I'rr just rive at China's" Japan said.

"Well, it's decided. I'll live at Germany's then. Aira, Bryan. Decide now."

"I'LL LIVE WITH JAPAN OF COURSE!" Aira glomped Japan, who flinched and pushed Aira off of him.

"Awww! Why do you have to be so mean?" Aira puppy- eyed.

"Gomenasai, Aira- kun, but you're invading my personar space..." Japan reasoned.

Aira sighed, but stayed an arms away from Japan. "But I'll still live with you!"

"I guess I'll live with Spain then!" Bryan walked over to Spain.

"Yay! I finally have someone else other than Lovi!" Spain glomped Bryan.

"Don't call me that, tomato basterd!" Romano punched Spain in the arm.

"You are all so immature, aru!"

"Ohonhonhonhon, Aira looks so cute in that outfit...Ohonhonhon" France had his 'rape face' on again.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY, YOU BLOODY FROG!" Britain was chocked France.

"Now,now boys, let's not get into a fight shall we? But before that rule, What did you say France?" Aira said bringing out her frying pan.

"I-I didn't say anything, mademoiselle!"

"Yes, you DID!" As she said 'DID' she hit France with her frying pan.

"Good for you, _monsieur._"

"So all of you will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

All at once everyone became quiet.

"NOOOOO!" Everyone except Germany & Christine shouted.

Britain was chocking France, while that latter was reasoning with him. America was proclaiming he was the 'hero'. China was saying 'You're all so immature, aru'. Russia was preparing his pipe and his aura was engulfing him. Japan was playing his PSP that came out of nowhere. Italy and Romano had their hands in the air and was running around in mini circles. Canada was trying to reason with everyone. And Prussia was boasting about how awesome he was. Everyone kept on and on until Christine's and

Germany's patience snapped.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Germany and Christine synchronized. The moment Germany realized t, he blushed a thousand shades of red, Christine was too busy glaring daggers at everyone to realize.

"LUKE! JM! WHOSE HOUSES? NOW!" Christine barked at the two.

"BRITANNIA!" JM said not waiting for Christine's permission and going to Britain's said hurriedly.

"LUKE!"

He sweatdroped. Then he walked to the side of Canada.

"Dude! Who are you next to?" America asked.

"IT'S YOUR FRICKING BROTHER, CANADA!" Aira exclaimed.

"...Who?" America and Britain synchronized.

Aira facepalmed. Then walked to their fronts and sent punches square in the face the banged thier heads using her frying pan AND kicked their groins.

"That's why I hate you idiots..." Aira said, her aura in the background.

"It's settled then? Me, Germany's. Aira, Japan's. Bryan, Spain's. JM, Britain's. Luke, Canada's. Yes?"

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am!"

And so they went to their respective houses, the 3 of them still wearing their cosplays.

* * *

**Just on more chappy! anyway was it nice? review please! it wold make this girl happy!**


	5. Chapter 3: What happened at Aira's

**A/N: hello! I forgot to post this last chapter last week so, here it is! this chappy is for tomorrow, but since i'm not here tomorrow, advanced posting! anyway, I write this in my notebook first before I write it here, so if you have any request or anything, I may add it or I may not. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND NEVER WILL *sobs***

* * *

_**Aira's**_** P.O.V**

Japan and I finally arrived at the Asian Family's house. IT. WAS. HUGE. The inside was decorated with different kinds of souvenirs, platters, dolls and other Asian stuff. It reminded me of...home.

"Aira-kun," Japan said, snapping me back into reality.

"Hmm? Nan desu ka?" I looked at him. Oh. Mah. God. He's so damn CUTE. It took all of my will power to not fangirl right there and melt into a puddle.

"Should I introduce you to the rest of the Asain Family?"

"Well, OK...I guess..."

**_TiMe SkIp_**

"Hello everyone," Japan bowed, I follwed suit. "We have a visitor. Minna, meet a new friend who's gonna be staying with us for a while, Aira Chryzl Domingo. Just call her Aira. She's a Filipino. Related to Piri-kun." Japan explained.

"_Chouto matte,_**_ PIRI'S_**_**REAL?**_" I exclaimed.

"Yes. She'll come home soon, though I'm not sure when. Anyway my family. I think you already know a few of them, nevertheless, I'll still introduce everyone. That is China, Taiw-"

"AHHHHHH! YOU TAIWANESE BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY JAPAN AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted at her. It's because. I. LOVE. Japan. I. Hate. Taipan.

"Th-There's nothing g-going on with me a-and K-Kiku!" Taiwan defended.

"Good. There better **NOT **be anything. ANYTHING AT ALL." I told her, but I'm still glaring.

"...Okay..Where was I? Oh yes, Vietnam, South Kor-"

"IM YONG SOO! IF YOU TRY TO GROPE MY OR ANYTHING, I SWEAR BULLETS ARE GONNA BE FLYING!" I held my pocket. I always had my pistol there. It's good thing I still brought it, _just in case..._

"...Anyway, Thailand, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia and Hong Kong. That's all of us. Well, Piri-kun also before she went to Manila."

"Ohhhhh.._Konichiwa Minna-san, Hajimemashite!" _I bowed.

"_Doko de nihongo o manabimashita?" _Japan asked, shocked I could speak his language.

_"Jitaku de. Jishu." _I proudly said.

"EHHH! Can you guys just quit speaking in Nihon's language?! We can't understand a word you're saying!" Indonesia said, exaggerating.

"Yeah! He's right! Anyway! ANIKI! What's for dinner? I'm getting hungrier by the second!" Im Yong exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

"Oo nga naman! Gutom na rin ako!" I said. I figured that maybe Piri taught them a little Tagalog.

"She said 'Me too! I'm hungry too!'" Taiwan translated. "Ate Piri taught me some Tagalog."

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY MOTHER TONGUE, YOU BITCH!" Wow! Guess I really am mad today!

"Mein Gott...Listen, Taiwan...I'm..I'm sorry for bursting at you like that...I just..I just don't really like you that much...I have many reasons...There is a shipping called 'Taipan" which is short Taiwan x Japan. Then your Taiwanese fishermen accused the Philippine coast guard that they shot them. Yeah, even I admit that's true. They shot your fishermen, but what were they doing in Philippine territory? the coastal guard THEN has every right to shoot your fishermen because technically THEY are trespassing. They were in Philippines territoy with no permission to fish there...and many more reasons tahat youdon't want to hear..." I explained.

No one talked for a while...until I did oncemore.

"I just lost my appetite. China, where shouls I stay?"

"A-Aru! U-Upstairs follow m-me, aru." China instructed.

And so I did. I followed him upstairs. He led me through a long corridor. Near by the end was an intricate door. He stopped, so I guess it's my room for the while.

"Here's your room, aru." China said, leading me inside.

"Hm. Thanks you China, can I borrow some clothes though? I need to take a bath and change, but please, borrow from Vietnam's." I said without even turning around to face him.

"S-Sure, aru! I'll be rght back!" With that he ran out of the room to get my clothes.

"Lien Chun! You do have some extra clothes and underwear, don't you? Let Aira borrow some from you first, aru!"

"Sure! I'll bring it upstairs to her all right? And cook dinner already! Im Yong's been complaining for the last 5 minutes! It's annoying!" VVietnam complained while stomping up the stairs to get some clothes for me.

**_~3 Minutes Later~_**

Someone knocked on my door. Must be Vietnam.

"Come in." The door opened with Vietnam holding a bunch of clothes in her arms,trying to balance it by one arm and hand holding the clothes, while another hand opening the door. I gladly tookhalf of what she was holding and put it in the bed. She followed suit.

"Thank you very much, Lien!" I then told her to sit on the bed.

"It was really nothing, Aira. I have a lot of clothes in my closet. It's complete, T-shirt, short, some dresses like mine, underwear and a lingerie."

I blushed deep red.

"Why in the world do you have LINGERIE?!" I whisper shouted at her. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Well...You never know..." She had a sly grin on her face.

"W-What?!," Then I had an idea. A put on a sly grin too. "Yeah right, you never know what turns on Thailand..." HAhaha Vietnam's face was priceless!

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" HAHA. VIET! YOU"RE BLUSHING!

"Ugh...You are hopeless...and a tsundere! I'm going too take a bath now. Is there a towel in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now scram! I don't like ANYONE in this room while i'm taking a bath!" I gently pushed her out of the room. Once che was out, I locked the door, so no one wil get in while i'm bathing!

I stepped into the bathroom and removed my clothes, carefully putting Hungary's wig somewhere. I stepped into the shower and started taking a bath.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I wrapped a towel around my body as I stepped out of the bathroom. I chose a simple t-shirt and plain shorts then of course, my underwear. Once I got changed, I went down to see some of them eating, and some of them were watching South Korean drama.

"Aira! Come! Eat with us. Aren't you hungry?" Malaysia asked me.

"Sure! I might be a little hungry. Thanks for inviting me." I took a seat next to him.

"What's for dinner anyway?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, There's a bunch of food here, dumplings, siomai, siopao, ramen, but for you there is mechado if you want. We figured that since you're Filipino, you'd like a Filipino dish." Singapore explained.

"WOW! Uy! Masarap yan! Paborito ko po yan!" I said while taking some mechado and putting it on my plate.

"Mmm!" I swallowed. "This is great! Where did you leran this China?" I asked the man watching Korean drama.

"It's good to know that you like it Aira. Thank you for the compliment. Maria taught it to me, aru. I know some other Fili[ino dishes, aru. If you stay a little longer, I might be able to cook the other meals she taught me." China said, beaming.

"Ah! N-No thank you! It's already a hassle that you cook a Filipino dish just for me! I'll eat whatever is there. I'm not that picky!" I said, waving my hands in font of me in a dismissing manner.

"All right then, if you insist." He said, returing back to the Korean drama.

I ate some more. I admit it, ANG SARAP NG MECHADO NI CHINA, PAKSHET!

"Aira, Is someone chasing you? You're eating too fast. You might choke on your food." Hong Kong told me, holding my hand as if to stop me.

"Ehehehehehe...I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was hungry and that I was eating way too fast. Ehehehe...sorry if I didn't have my table manners..." The expression of my face was like...like I sweatdropped.

"It's okay Aira. ~Ana~. It's not a surprise that you eat so fast. China's food always tase great. Even if it's his first time cooking it!~Ana~." Thailand said, taking his elephant that came out of nowhere and putting it on the table.

"Thailand, aru! No animals on the table!" China scolded him.

"I'm sorry, China. ~Ana~." Thailand took his elephant away from the table.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I finished my food. Boy, was I full! China's cooking was great! Piri taught him well. I watched TV until Malaysia and Hong Kong and me were the only ones left. I didn't realize I was dozing off. When I woke up, I felt Hong's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I was leaning on his shouler and he was leaning on my head. The Tv was turned off. Malaysia must've turned it off when he went upstairs. When I sat up straight, I accidentaly woke Hong up.

"Oh hey Aira, guess we're really tired huh? Come on, let's get some shut eye." He leads us upstairs.

We then reached my room. He opened the door and I walked inside. Just as he was about to leave,

"Hey, Hong?"

"Yes?"

I walked up to him and gave him a peck at the cheek.

"Thanks for staying with me and good night..." As I was about to close the door, I saw a slight blush on Hong Kong's cheek. I giggled slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Too tired to post meanings. so go too google translate enter that and you'll fing the meaning. so good night everyone, im so sleepy...**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**_Hello dear readers and fans...I haven't updated for 1-2 months...*avoids tomatoes*_**

**_Romano: OI! STOP WASTING THOSE TOMATOES! *runs after the angry mob*_**

**_thank you Roma...anyway...I will put this awesome story into...*drum-roll* SEMI-HIATUS!_**

**_*cries* sorry fans and reader but...i found _**_**that i positively have no time..for updating because of stupid school...i'm an honor student kasi eh...so..yun. BUT NEVER WORRY! THE HIATUS WILL ONLY BE UNTIL SEM-BREAK! (in the philippines) THOUGH M NOT SURE WHEN OUR SEM-BRAEK WILL BE...TT^TT..SO SORRY! **_

_**Enough of the bad news! i will go on the heta-day event here in the phils. i will cosplay as Phlippines..para sa interesado sa Kamias, Balete, Quezon City po ito gaganapin. And ticket po ay Php120 hanggang sept.20. pag sept.21 pataas na kayu nagbayad..php140 na..di k lang po sure kung saan magdedeposito ng bayad..basta po nasa FB po yung details eh...**_

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SEE YOU SEM-BREAK~~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Christine's eccentric day

**A/N: HELLO! I"M NOT DEAD! I"M BACK! Finally a new chapter... *avoids the tomatoes being thrown at her*  
**

**Romano: Oi! Stop wasting all those good tomatoes you bastards! *chases throwers***

**Me: Grazie Romano...Anywho..This might be crappy..But there is only a crappy chapter if the author is under friggin' PRESSURE! My mother banned me from internet...(exempted today because my father is here so YAY!) and banned me from reading (TT^TT noooooo...) BUT! she didn't say WRITING! *laughs maniacally* Enough friggin' chit chat! Enjoy the effin' chappy! (ugh! so many translates...)**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND NEVER WILL!**

* * *

_**Christine's P.O.V**_

Along the way home, there was slight ruckus...Germany was driving, Prussia was boasting at how awesome he was while little was sleeping on my lap, and I was humming an old Filipino folk song and stroking Feliciano's auburn red hair, careful to avoid the weird curl of his...I have read a lot of fanfics about their curls and I don't want to _touch _anyone's curl...Aside from Prussia's egotistical voice, everything was fine and quiet.

"Hey, Christine, vhy did you have a sudden outbust avhile ago?" Prussia bluntly asked.

"BRUDER! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS AS BLUNT AS TH-"

"One, Ludwig. Don't revert your attention to your annoying as hell brother..Two. I don't really mind his bluntness. And three, becuse 'Mr. Awesome', I am quite nationalistic so I most utterly hated it when 4 countries conquered my homeland _**CONSECUTIVELY**_..." I kept the anger in my voice down as to not wake Italy up.

"Oh...Okay..." Then Prussia came back to his egotistical behavior. I was again humming 'Leron Leron Sinta' and continuing what I was doing before...

**_Prussia's P.O.V _**

As I told bruder und Christine about mein awesome adventures, I noticed zhat, Christine's humming ceased.

"Hey, is it just zhe awesome mein-self, or has Christine's humming stopped?" I asked Vest.

"Ja. You're right. She did stop humming."

Me und bruder (vell him for only a vhile because he vas driving..) looked at zhe rear viev mirror. No vonder she stopped humming! She fell asleep! But, poor girl, her head has no support, thus making it bob up and down.

"Italien. Pssstt! Italy!" I vhisper shouted at him und vas gently shaking his arm.

"Veeee...what is it, Prussia? I'm still sleepy..." He answered, half-opening one eye.

"Vell, I can see zhat! But Christine is a lot more sleepier zhan you! Look! Her head's bobbing up und down!" I said, pointing a finger at Christine.

"What?! Where?! Where is she?!" His eyes shot open und he sat up.

"Italien. Calm down, Italy. She's right next to you.." I said.

"Mio Dio!" Italy said, putting an arm over her shoulder und putting her head on his shoulder.

"Now it's my turn to sing to you bella ragazza.." Und he started to sing a beatiful tune.

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_  
_ And we call it bella notte_

_ Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_  
_ On this lovely bella notte._

_ Side by side with your loved one,_  
_ You'll find enchantment here._  
_ The night will weave its magic spell,_  
_ When the one you love is near!_

_ Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_  
_ On this lovely bella notte!_"

"...Zhat's a beautiful song...Italien.." Vest finally decided to speak up.

"Ja...I...Zhat's amazing..." I said in complete awe.

"Si. Signor Givoti taught it to me when he was composing it...he said it was gonna used in a movie.."

"Hmm...Ja..I know...that...it's from a movie...in my world...called Lady and...the Tramp..." I vhipped my head in her direction. Christine was just closing her eyes...Then Italy must've slept after because she was leaning on his shoulder und he was leaning on her head.

"I shouldn't watch zhem...they both need some rest, and bruder, get us home as quick as you could...Bitte."

"Ja, ja."

So bruder kept driving, but...I had this wierd feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

_**~TiMe SkIp~**_

"Ve're here fr- Oh yeah...She's sleeping. Bruder, do you mind carrying her to zhe guest r- Oh yeah, Zhat turned into our storage room. Let her stay in your room for avhile? I'll clean zhe storage room. Oh, ja. und, ITALY! WAKE UP!" Vest shouted at Italy.

"WHA?! WHAT?! I'M UP! I'M UP! DON'T MAKE ME DO 100 PUSH-UPS!" Italy exclaimed.

"Calm down Italy. Just help Vest clean zhe strage room, I'll bring Christine into mein room first."

"Ugh...Do I have to?" Italy pleaded.

"YES, YOU DO!" Vest und I shouted.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Italy said finally giving in.

Italy und bruder vent on ahead. I streched for a little vhile since the trip back home vas a little long und sitting in zhe same position for a long time is tiring. I looked at her and...she looke so peaceful...angelic...? Vait! Vhy in zhe vhole vorld vas I saying zhis?! I don't like her...don't I?

"Du_ siehst so schön sein ..._" I said in mein mother tongue so she woudn't understand.

"Why did you say I looked beautiful?" Christine suddenely said. She can understand me?! MEIN GOTT!

_"S-Seit wann kann man verstehen D-D-Deutsch?!" _I felt somehow uneasy because SHE HEARD ME.

"Since I was grade 4. _Ich kann auch sprechen es sehr flüssig_." Voah..._ICH WIRKLICH GESCHRAUBT!_

_"H-Haben Sie wirklich verstehen?" _

"Yes..You said I looked beautiful...why?" But she didn't vait for an answer, she stood up walked right up to me..

.

.  
.

_**SMACK!**_

She started to valk to zhe house, avay from me.

"Now, where should I stay for the while?"

"J-Just go inside zhe living r-room. I-I'll catch up to y-you..."

"Suit yourself..." She shrugged and vent inside..

.

.

_"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"_

**_Christine's P.O.V_**

I did as I was told, I went inside...and man! Was it big! T'WAS LITERALLY A MANSION!

Haha. I guess I shocked Prussia as to what i did to him..Hahahaha. What did I do to him, you ask? That's for me to keep and you to find out~~

"Vee! Prus- Oh, Bella Signora! Vee~ Germany! Bella Signora is here!" Italy said calling Germany in the kitchen...?

"Ah. You're avake already. Did 'Zhe Awesome Prussia' vake you?" Germany said, poking his head from the kitchen. And yes, I'm sure that it is the kitchen because he is wearing an apron...

"Well...yes and no..." I grinned.

"Vee~ Are you hungry? There is some..." Italy scrunched up his face and snapped his fingers together trying to remeber.

"German Vurst." We synchronized. Haha! I faked a German accent and I _**SUCKED** _at it! I burst out laughing.

"Hahaha..Sorry Germany. I just **HAD **to try your German accent..." I clutched my stomach. I was laughing for such a short time but I was laughing so **HARD.**

"Vee~ Bella. Stop laughing. Your stomach will hurt a lot after. And to solve that, let's eat already! I'm hungry and I want some pasta veee~"

So, Italy pulled me to the kitchen. The scent of the wurst inviting me more to the kitchen.

"ZHE AVESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE!" Prussia shou- no _yelled _as he walked inside the house.

"Bruder! You don't have to shout. Just come in here and eat!" Germany scolded.

Then Prussia said that he was so awesome that we were not allowed to be in this _very room_. The brothers kept throwing retorts at each other until I finally lost it.

_"Halt einfach die Klappe!" _I screamed in their mother tongue so there was no excuse that they wouldn't understand me.

"S_-__Sie sprechen D-Deutsch?!" _Germany asked me.

I looked at the albino and shared a silent conversation with him.

'_Should I tell him what we talked about a while ago?' _I asked.

_'N-Nein! Pretend we didn't talk a while ago!' _Prussia's expression showed that he really didn't want his bother to know.

'_All rightey!' _

_"Ja. Seitdem war ich Grad 4. Und jetzt spreche ich es fließend." _I told the shocked German.

_"Yeah! jetzt haben wir Christine an in Deutsch sprechen!" _Just a minute and Prussia had his 'mask' back on._  
_  
_"__Hey! può voi ragazzi si prega di smettere di parlare in tedesco adesso? Non riesco a capire una parola di quello che dici! E ho fame__!"_ Italy complained.

"We can't understand a word you're saying, Italy..." We three synchronized, then Prussia smirked.

"Oh yeah. I suddenly remembered something. Avile ago, I sav bruder bl-"

"_Schloss die fick up, Preußen_!" Germany yelled at the older brother. I saw some red creeping to his creeping to his cheeks and nose. WTF is that? I've never seen the gang do that...just..what the fuck?

"What?" I asked since I had NO IDEA as to what Prussia was talking about.

"N-Nothing! Bruder is just being an ass as usual..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Am not! I'm AVESOME!" Prussia fist-pumped the air. I laughed. The German brothers had pink dusting their cheeks...WTF? What? _May lagnat ba sila? __'Bat 'di nila sinasabi? _I walked up to them and put the back of my hand oh their foreheads, which made their faces even more red...?

"Hey," I looked at them. "do we need to go out for a while? I'm not feeling hot but," I removed my hands. "I'm concerned about you guys. Are you feeling sick or anything?" I frowned at them.

"N-Nein! Ve're fine!" Prussia said nervously.

"NEIN! YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Italy groaned. "Oh! Italy, dear..you can eat now if you want to! This won't take long! These two dummkopfs just need some fresh air, that's all~"

"Yay~ I've wanted to eat for hours!"

I laughed. Linking their hands with mine, I pulled them outside. I inhaled the air. It was such a nice day, a nice time to stay outside!

"Come on..let's sit down."

"Vhere?" They synched.

"Duh~ In the bench right there!" I stifled a giggle because I was playing with them...XD

"Vhere...frau?" Prussia asked...LOL!

"DUDE! Are you _**THAT** _dense? I'm not crazy and I was just playing with 'ya!" I sent a playful punch to his arm. "We are gonna sit in the grass~~" I pulled them down...well tried...I gave my best shot and still nothin'! I gave up and landed with an 'Oof!' to the ground.

"Man! You guys are heavy to pull! Just...! Come on! Sit down!" I lied down in the grass. I put my hands on the back of my neck and closed my eyes...slowly drifting off...

_**Third Person's P.O.V**_

The German Brothers were dumbfounded at what they were seeing. A girl dropped into their world with no idea where she was from and no idea how to get home, were in their responsibility. Only Prussia knew how to take care of people, Germany had less experience.

_'Es geht sie wieder...Sie schaut wieder Frieden. Warum ich mich so fühlen? Do I...wie ihr...?'_ Prussia said in his mind, confused. VERY confused indeed.

_'Sie ist..niedlich...WAS? Warum sage ich das? Fick...Ich schwor mir, nie zu fallen- WAS?! Ich bin nicht in der liebe! gut...' _He sighed. _'Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken...Ich denke, Ich mag sie..' _He looked at the girl sleeping peacefully at the ground. He didn't know what to think anymore...

Prussia at the girl then at his brother, who saw was looking at the girl. _'Warten...Mag er sie auch? Sieht aus wie ich bekam Wettbewerb_ _haben.' _He cleared his throat. "Hey...bruder.." He looked at his brother straight in the eye with a drop-dead serious face.

"Vas?"

"You like her don't you?"

"VHY IN ZHE VORLD VOULD YOU ASK ZHAT?!" Germany exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Ja. You do."

"VHAT?!...Hov? Eh...?"

"It shows bruder..."He grinned knowing he busted his brother.

_"Ich hasse dich so sehr, Bruder..."_ He cracked a small smile.. _"__Warum fragst du? Sie auch?"_

Prussia blushed a little. _"Eh...Ja..?"_

_"__Möchten Siekonkurrieren?" _The younger asked, grinning now.

_"Hmmm...Nice..Ja. Es ist ein Wettbewerb." _Prussia agreed, offering his hand.

_"Gut dann. Seine auf!" _Germany agreed, shaking his brother's hand.

Both the German brothers knew no one was watching them, but a certain Italian, (while holding a plate a pasta..-_-) had been listening to their conversation all along.. he knew something was agreed on but he didin't know what exactly...but he knew that it was a competition of some sort...and on their minds were..

Who will win her heart?

* * *

_**Du siehst so schön sein=You look so beautiful**_

_****__S-Seit wann kann man verstehen D-D-Deutsch?!= S-Since when can you understand G-G-German?!_

_****____Ich kann auch sprechen es sehr flüssig_.=I can speak it fluently.

_****____ICH WIRKLICH GESCHRAUBT!=I'M __****____REALLY SCREWED!_

_****______H-Haben Sie wirklich verstehen?=D-Do you really understand?_

_****________Was zum Teufel ist passiert?=What the hell happened?_

_****__________Halt einfach die Klappe!=Just shut up!_

_****__________S__-__Sie sprechen D-Deutsch?!=Y-You speak German?_

_****______________Ja. Seitdem war ich Grad 4. Und jetzt spreche ich es fließend.=Yes. Ever since I was grade 4 And now I speak it fluently._

_****________________Yeah! jetzt haben wir Christine an in Deutsch sprechen!=Yeah! now we have Christine to speak German to!_

_****____Hey! può voi ragazzi si prega di smettere di parlare in tedesco adesso? Non riesco a capire una parola di quello che dici! E ho fame__!=Hey! Can you guys please stop talking in German now? I can't understand a word of what you say! And I'm hungry!_

_****______May lagnat ba sila? __'Bat 'di nila sinasabi?=Do they have fever? Why aren't they telling me?_

_****________Es geht sie wieder...Sie schaut wieder Frieden. Warum ich mich so fühlen? Do I...wie ihr...?=There she goes again...She looks at so peace. Why do I feel this way? Do..I...like...her?_

_****__________Sie ist..niedlich...WAS? Warum sage ich das? Fick...Ich schwor mir, nie zu fallen- WAS?! Ich bin nicht in der liebe! gut...=She's cute..WHAT...? Why do I say that? Fuck...I vowed never to fall-WHAT? I'm not in love! well..._

_****____________Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken...Ich denke, Ich mag sie..=I do not know what I think...I think I like her..._

_****____________Mag er sie auch? Sieht aus wie ich bekam Wettbewerb haben.=Wait...Does he like her too? Looks like I've got competition._

**_Ich hasse dich_****_ so sehr, Bruder= I hate you so much, brother..  
_**

**_Warum fragst du_****_? Sie auch?__=Why are you asking? You also?  
_**

**_Möchten Siekonkurrieren?=Want to compete?_**

**_Hmmm...Nice..Ja. Es ist ein Wettbewerb.= Hmmm...Nice..Yeah. Its a competition.  
_**

_**Gut dann. Seine auf!= Fine then. Its on!  
**_

_**SO HELLO AGAIN! Please kindly vote on whether who really will win...Gerstine? or Prustine? please vote WISELY! and vote beacause you want this to happen, not beacause Germany or Prussia is your favourite character etc...anywho**_

_**PINOYAKO12 OUT!**_


End file.
